gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es una animadora muy popular y fue capitana de las Cheerios cuando Sue echó a la capitana anterior por estar embarazada. Eventualmente, la chica regresó a su posición de capitana al decirle a Sue que Santana se hizo un implante de senos en el verano, causándo una enemistad entre ambas. Santana solía ser la compañera inseparable de Quinn , con quien luego se unen al Club de Coro del colegio para espiarlos bajo órdenes de Sue, pero luego desarrollan su amor por la música y se quedan alli por su propia voluntad. En el episodio Throwdown, se revela que es latina. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada, Santana es expulsada de New Directions por Will, alegando que ella no es lo suficientemente leal al club de coro. Es interpretada por la actriz Naya Rivera. Biografía Primera Temporada Santana hizo su primera aparición en el primer episodio "Pilot". Ella es vista con Quinn y otras Cheerios riéndose con el video de "On My Own" de Rachel en MySpace, y junto con sus amigas publicando comentarios insultivos acerca de eso. Después es vista con Sue y Quinn, mirando la presentación de el Club Glee de "Don't Stop Believin". A Santana no le gusta el Club Glee del todo. thumb|Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionando para New Directions. En "Showmance", Santana y el resto de los Cheerios observan a el Club Glee presentándose con "Push It" en una asamblea de la escula. Ella, Quinn y Brittany Audicionan para Nuevas Direcciones con la presentación de Santana como segunda voz de "I Say a Little Prayer." Esa es una parte del plan de Sue para enviar espías para infiltrarse en el club. Ella asiste a la reunión de bienvenida del Club del Celibato y hace pareja con Puck en el ejercicio del globo. Él dice que puede "ver sus ovarios" cuando ella se inclina en su falda de porrista. A Santana le gusta Puck. En "Acafellas", con ordenes de destruir al Club Glee, Santana junto con Quinn y Brittany animan a Mercedes para que salga con Kurt. Ellas también convencen a los otros miembros para contratar al entrenador profesional de danza Dakota Stanley. Ella va con los demás miembros del club Glee a la escuela de Vocal Adrenaline para contratarlo para enseñarles coreografía. Él acepta y luego remarca que que ella no necesita "cambiar nada". Se revela que está saliendo con Noah Puckerman y se les ve besándose. Cuando a ella se le confronta suele decir que no le importa ya que no necesita de nadie. En "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana canta en el coro de "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", y "Somebody to Love" con los demas miembros del Club Glee. En "Vitamin D", Santana recibe seudoefedrina que le da Terri y luego canta en el coro de la mezcla "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" con las chicas del Club Glee. En "Throwdown", Santana reporta detalles de New Directions a Sue, junto con Quinn y Brittany. Cuando Sue se convierte en co-directora del club, elige a Santana para su Club Glee elite. En su grupo, participa en el coro vocal de "Hate on Me". Luego junto con todos los miembros del Club Glee ella canta "Ride Wit Me", y "Keep Holding On". El Sr. Schuester señala que es latina cerca del final del episodio. En "Mash-Up", Santana se pone celosa cuando Puck le canta "Sweet Caroline" a Rachel. Junto con los otros miembros del Club Glee, espera a ver si los chicos eligiran Glee ó el Equipo de Fútbol y se alegra cuando ve a Matt y Mike entrando a la sala de música, eligiendo Glee. Participa en el coro de "Bust a Move" y, con todos los demas miembros, le lanza un refresco granizado al Sr.Schuester como una broma.thumb|Santana en sillas de ruedas durante "Proud Mary" En "Wheels", Santana es forzada a pasar tres horas al dia en una silla de ruedas, cosa que ella no disfruta. Desaprueba la idea de una venta de pasteles, diciendo que son una especie de "bougie" pero luego de convencerla, ella ayuda con la venta junto con Finn, Puck y Quinn, aunque termina comiendose casi todos los pasteles. Cuando Brittany trae a Becky Jackson para comprar algunos pasteles, Santana se burla de la chica por ser discapacitada y soñar con ser porrista. Despues se la va cantando "Proud Mary" con el resto del Club Glee, en sillas de ruedas. En "Ballad", a Santana le toca Brittany como su compañera de canto, quien esta muy contenta sobre esto. Canta en los coros de "Lean On Me". En "Hairography", Santana mira el numero musical de Jane Addams Academy y luego aprende Cabellografia por Brittany. Se enfrenta a Quinn enojada, advirtiendole que se mantenga lejos de "su hombre", Puck. Además le dice que ella y Puck estaban "sexteando" mientras el y Quinn cuidaban niños. Participa en el coro vocal de "Hair/Crazy in Love", "Imagine" y "True Colors" con el Club Glee. En "Mattress", Santana canta en el coro de "Jump" y "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)".thumb|Santana en "[[My Life Would Suck Without You"]] En "Sectionals", ella esta incluida en una llamada telefónica de cinco integrantes en la cual Brittany revela que ha tenido relaciones con Santanna. Cuando ella y Brittany son acusadas de darle a Sue la lista de canciones, Santana se defiende, pero Brittany admite que ella misma lo hizo aunque por accidente, sin intenciones de dañar al grupo. Cuando Quinn revela que Sue ordeno a los Cheerios espiar el Club Glee, Santanna dice que nadie esta obligándola a que se quede en el club, le gusta Glee y es "la mejor parte del día". Participa en el coro vocal de "You Can't Always Get What You Want" y "My Life Would Suck Without You", y también se la ve escuchando a los jueces y sus comentarios de las Sectionals. En "Hell-O", Sue asigna a Santana y Brittany para conquistar a Finn y asi humillar a Rachel y hacer que ésta abandone el club. Entonces invitan a Finn en una cita con ambas. Él acepta pero su cita termina siendo horrible, ya que las dos chicas pasan toda la cita abusando de la camarera, hablando mal de sus "amigos" (incluido Finn), y le piden a el que pague la cena, a pesar de dejarlo fuera de sus conversaciones. Canta en el coro de "Gives You Hell" y "Hello Goodbye". En "The Power of Madonna", luego de que Sue le pida a sus porrtistas salir con hombres menores como lo hace thumb|Santana convenciendo a FinnMadonna , Brittany recomienda a Santana salir con Finn, quien es por algunos dias menor que ella, y le dice que la mejor manera para tener a un hombre es hacerlo perder su virginidad. Santana entonces le da a Finn la oportunidad de perder su virginidad con ella, Finn acepta de mala gana cuando descubre que Rachel sale con Jesse St. James. En una escena de fantasía, ella, junto con Finn cantan "Like a Virgin", pero luego se vuelve realidad, al final ellos tienen sexo. Ella actúa indiferente sobre el evento, mientras que Finn se siente vacío porque no significó nada. Santana es una de las que dicen que Jesse es un espía. Luego baila con los Cheerios en "Ray of Light" y "4 Minutes" y actua en el coro de "Like a Prayer". En "Home", se la ve durante la actuación de Kurt "A House Is Not A Home" abrazada cariñosamente con Brittany. Luego Santana le da su opinión a Mercedes sobre la bebida de Sue Sylvester, diciéndole que ella prefiere beberla antes que no estar en los Cheerios. Actúa en el coro de "Beautiful" y "Home". thumb|left|Santana enfrenta a Mercedes, cantando "[[The Boy is Mine".]]En "Bad Reputation", Santana culpa a Puck por hacer la Glista porque Quinn esta en primer lugar. Sin embargo, no esta personalmente molesta porque esta en segundo lugar. Participa en el coro vocal de "Ice Ice Baby" y "Run Joey Run". En "Laryngitis", Santana se pone extremadamente celosa cuando Puck empieza a cantar con Mercedes en el club. Y cuando ellos empienzan a salir, ella enfrenta a Mercedes cantando su primer solo en el dúeto "The Boy Is Mine". También canta en el coro vocal de "One". En "Dream On", Santana hace un papel menor en este episodio mientras se la ve en las reuniones del club. Canta en el coro de "Dream a Little Dream". En "Theatricality", Santana canta en las voces principales de "Bad Romance" junto con Kurt y las chicas. Para este número, ella usa un gigante sombrero negro y un traje al cuerpo negro, que fue inspirado en Lady Gaga. Luego se la ve observando la actuación de los chicos "Shout It Out Loud" y "Beth". Santana va con el resto de los integrantes de New Directions para proteger a Kurt y Finn de los abusivos. thumb|left|240px|Santana llorando porque perdió su beca. En "Funk", Santana y el resto de los Cheerios caen en depresión cuando la entrenadora Sue se niega a salir de la cama, ya que sin los Cheerios perderá su beca. Se la ve llorando y con el cabello despeinado y suelto y mirando a Finn, Puck y Mercedes cantando "Good Vibrations". También está sorprendida cuando Jesse St. James regresa a Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finalmente sale de su cama y las porristas van a ganar las Nacionales lo que hace que se recuperen de su depresión. Sue lleva el trofeo de las Nacionales a la casa del Sr. Schue con ayuda de Santana y Brittany para presumir su victoria. Actúa en el coro de "Give Up the Funk". Junto con los miembros de New Directions ponen celosos a Vocal Adrenaline.thumb|182px|Santana cantando "Don't Stop Believing (Regionals)" En "Journey", Santana discute el lugar de Sue en el jurado de las Regionales con el resto del club y admite que Sue le dijo a ella y a Brittany que planea destruir el club. En las Regionales, el Sr. Shuester le pide que se concentre cuando ella dice "sabemos que no podemos ganar". Interpreta un solo en "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" con Puck y participa en el coro de "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". Luego acompaña a Quinn a hospital y escucha los resultados de las Regionales con el resto del club. De regreso en la escuela, creyendo que el club terminó, Santana y Brittany admiten que antes de entrar al club Glee ellas "odiaban a todos en este club". Se la ve llorando mientras canta To Sir, With Love. Cuando se anuncia la continuacion del club, esta agarrada de la mano con Brittany y sonriendo en el número "Over the Rainbow". thumb|left|Santana hablando con Sue sobre sus implantes Segunda Temporada En Auditions se revela que durante el verano, Santana se puso implantes en los pechos para tener mas atención y ser más popular. Esto prueba ser extremadamente efectivo ya que todos los chicos que se cruzan con Santana inmediatamente quedan hipnotizados por el crecimiento de su pecho. thumb|Santana cantando "Empire State of Mind"Ella parece satisfecha con la atención (excepto cuando los chicos que no son atractivos ni populares la comen con los ojos). Pero es menospreciada en los Cheerios luego de que Quinn le informa a la entrenadora Sue que se puso implantes, algo prohibido en los Cheerios. Entonces Sue convierte a Quinn en la capitana de porristas otra vez, y asi intenta usar el pasado embarazo de Quinn como un factor de solidaridad para conseguir dinero de varios grupos religiosos. Furiosa por su descenso de capitana del equipo a la base de la piramide, Santana llena de ira ataca a Quinn y la acusa de ser una zorra por su embarazo pasado. (Irónicamente, Santana se acostó con todos los chicos con los que Quinn estuvo, pero en su defensa, ella nunca quedó embarazada) thumb|left|Santana bailando con PuckEn Britney/Brittany, Santana defiende a Brittany cuando dice que no quiere hacer un numero de Britney Spears. Luego en la sala del dentista Carl, acompaña a Brittany y dice que su papá es un doctor de verdad y que también puede pagar la anestecia. Mientras esta anesteciada, de alguna manera entra en la misma fantasía que Brittany y canta en el dueto Me Against The Music. También participa en la interpretacion de Toxic donde tiene un solo. En Grilled Cheesus Santana no tiene mucha participacion. Se le ve muy emocionada viendo a Puck cantando "Only the Good Die Young". thumb|Santana y Brittany besándose.En Duets ella se besa con Brittany, cosa que implica que acaban de tener sexo. Cuando Brittany propone cantar un dueto juntas, ella rechaza la idea diciendo que no la ama pero necesitaba a alguien con quién besarse mientras Puck esta en el reformatorio. Luego le propone a Mercedes hacer un dueto, diciendo que ella cree que son las dos mejores cantantes en el club y que si se unen, ellas seran, "las indiscutibles máximas perras de esta escuela." Entonces canta con Mercedes en el dueto River Deep - Mountain High . thumb|left|218px|Santana y Mercedes cantando '[[River Deep-Mountain High']]Cuando se entera que Brittany sale con Artie, Santana le dice a Artie que Brittany lo usa solo por su voz, mostrándose celosa de Artie. Cuando Sam y Quinn cantan su dueto juntos, disgustada por la cursilería, le dice sarcásticamente a Mercedes, "Es estúpidamente encantador!" Cuando ella y Mercedes pierden contra Sam y Quinn, molesta trata de atacarlos y quitarles su cupón de cena gratis a BreadstiX para los ganadores, pero Mercedes la sostiene y empuja hacia atrás. thumb|Santana con Mercedes y Brittany durante 'Sweet Transvestite'En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, interpreta a Magenta, junto con Quinn. Además canta su primer solo en The Rocky Horror Glee Show. la canción Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana parece bastante interesada en ver a Finn y Sam en ropa interior, y hace comentarios sexuales sobre el tema, haciendo a Finn sentirse inseguro. También espía al Sr. Shuester y Emma Pillsbury junto con Brittany cuando ellos cantan Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, donde tiene un pequeño solo. En Never Been Kissed, Santana, junto con las otras chicas, participa en el desafío chicos vs. chicas. Ella y Brittany salen en una doble cita con Puck y Artie. Canta en la mezcla Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer.thumb|Santana cantando con las chicas thumb|left|Santana infantil hace cumplidos a Puck.En The Substitute cuando Will se encuentra enfermo, se la imagina a ella como una ñina de cinco años con su uniforme Cheerios haciendo cumplidos a la versión infatil de Puck . Cuando Rachel trata que todo en el Club sea sobre ella, Santana intenta atacarla, pero es detenida por la mayoría de los integrantes de New Directions. Se presenta a sí misma como Rachel Berry a Holly Holiday. Canta en el coro de Forget You y Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. En Furt, Santana se pone furiosa cuando Rachel , Quinn , Tina y Brittany mantienen una reunión de chicas para discutir el hecho de que Kurt es acosado por Dave Karofsky sin invitarla. Rachel la rechaza diciendo que todas tienen novias en el equipo de fútbol que pueden defender a Kurt, mientras que ella solo tiene sexo con Puck, y que él no puede defender a Kurt sin ser llevado de nuevo al reformatorio. thumb|left|Santana y Finn antes de la bodaEnojada por esto, parece intentar vengarse de Rachel, amenazando a Finn con que ella le quito la virginidad. Fuera de esto, asiste a la boda de Carole Hudson y Burt Hummel, como parte de la banda de la boda, cuando canta en el coro de Marry You con el resto de New Directions. También canta en el coro de Just the Way You Are junto con el resto de New Directions. En Special Education, cuando Rachel protesta por no tener los solo en las Sectionals, Santana revela que se thumb|Santana cantando Valerieacosto con Finn. Durante la competencia, cantan en el coro de (I've Had) The Time of My Life junto con el resto de New Directions, seguido de su solo en Valerie mientras Mike y Brittany bailan. Al final, participa en el coro de Dog Days Are Over. thumb|left|Santana y Finn poniendole la estrella al arbol de navidad En A Very Glee Christmas al principio, a New Directions , incluida Santana, son vistos decorando un árbol de navidad en la sala de música mientras cantan The Most Wonderful Day of the Year . Santana canta en el coro de We Need a Little Christmas , solo que esta asustada con el resto del club. Ella acompaña a Quinn , Sam , Tina , Mike , Mercedes , Lauren , Artie , y Brittany al centro comercial para que Brittany no deje de creer en Santa Claus. Santana le pide a Santa joyas. Más tarde en el episodio, se ve lista para cortarse el cabello - asi revela que casi todo su cabello son extensiones - para caridad. Canta con el resto del club Welcome Christmas en frente de los profesores y se presenta en la casa de Will para decorar su arból junto con New Directions y con Sue. thumb|Santana en el numero de Thriller/Heads Will Road En el episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle se la ve en las primeras partes haciendo el número de CaliforniaGurls con el resto de los Cheerios , y habla y defiende a Brittany cuando Sue Sylvester quiere que Brittany sea lanzada en un cañon para el numero de las Nacionales. Luego, elige Cheerios en vez de Glee, pero cuando Finn viene desde el partido a convencerlas preguntandole que eligirian si los Cheerios nos le diera popularidad, Santana admite que entonces eligiría Glee, asi que decide ir a bailar con los demás miembros del equipo del fútbol. Tiene un solo y es la voz femenina principal en Thriller/Heads Will Roll . thumb|left|242px|Santana siendo consolada por Brittany En Silly Love Songs , Santana esta en el Club Glee llevando ropa normal sin su uniforme de porrista . Empieza a burlarse de Puck y Lauren pero Rachel se para a insultarla diciendo que todos saben que terminara trabajando bailando junto a un poste. Santana se ofende y se va de la sala, en otra escena Brittany es vista consolandola, y Santana llorando dice que trata de ser honesta cuando la gente apesta. Más tarde, cuando Puck canta Fat Bottomed Girls a Lauren , le grita y la amthumbenaza con los ojos. En los pasillos ambas comienzan a pelear, aunque Santana jamás se rinde, Lauren le da una paliza hasta que llega la entrenadora a detener la pelea antes de que Santana salga mal herida. En un momento Santana se da cuenta que Quinn estaba engañando a Sam con Finn , asi que para vengarse decide besar a un chico enfermo y luego besar a Finn en su cábina de besos , Finn besa a Quinn y los dos terminan enfermos, sin embargo Santana no se enferma. Mientras esta en la sala de música Quinn y Finn van a la enfermeria y Santana levanta las sospechas Sam diciendole que esa era la "enfermedad de los besos". Al final en Breadsteak, se sienta sola pero le sonríe a Sam, marcando el inicio de su futura relación. thumb|214px|Santana y Sam. En Comeback , junto con el resto del club miran a Sam cantando primero en la sala de música y luego en el Auditorio . Luego le dice a Sam que era "Bieberlicioso". De nuevo en la sala, observa el diva-off de Rachel y Mercedes cantando . Aparece en los pasillos hablando con Quinn y luego con Tina todas llevando la misma ropa, copiandole al "ícono de la moda" Brittany . Tambíen mira a Lauren cantando I Know What Boys Like, y además se la ve en ropa interior cuando Lauren se imagina asi al público. Le propone a Sam de ser su amante pero el se niega y Santana le explica que Quinn le fue infiel. Casi al final del episodio canta con el resto del club SING. Finalmente Sam es convencido por ella y termina con Quinn, asi empieza otra relación con Santana. thumb|left|274px|Santana llorando ebria. En Blame It On The Alcohol , ella habla por celular con Brittany , Artie , Mercedes y Puck sobre la fiesta de Rachel . Asiste a la fiesta de Rachel, aunque primero quiere irse al final se queda y toma alcohol, Finn la clasifica como "la desesperada borracha llorona" mientras Santana retifica a Sam que todavia ama a Quinn, pero dos segundos despues lo besa. Se pone celosa cuando Sam besa a Brittany jugando a girar la botella. También canta borracha en el Auditorio , como todos los miembros de New Directions , Blame It (On The Alcohol) , donde tiene un solo. Junto con el resto de New Directions hace el número de Tik Tok y vomita justo despues de que Brittany vomite sobre Rachel, al final de la actuación. Le agradece al Sr. Schue por estar ahí cuando lo nesecitan. thumb|left|256pxthumb|194px|Santana en "Landslide" En Sexy Santana le propone a Brittany ir a su casa y besarse, Brittany le dice que esta embarazada y aunque Santana promete guardar el secreto gracias a ella lo sabe todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos pero al final todo termina siendo una equivocación. En el Club Glee participa en el numero Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) como una de las bailarinas principales. En otra escena Brittany le dice que esta confundida ya que cuando pasa tiempo con Artie ellos hablan de sentimientos y Santana le dice que es mejor besarse sin hablar de sentimientos y que ella no quería tener ninguna etiqueta, como las dos estan confundidas con su relación deciden hablar con Holly . Cuando hablan con ella Santana confiesa que le atraen chicos y chicas, deciden cantar una canción que exprese sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Holly. La canción elegida es Landslide donde Santana tiene un solo y además llora durante la canción. Luego de la canción,Brittany entiende los sentimientos de Santana. En la escuela Santana le dice a Brittany que esta enamorada de ella, Brittany sin embargo, también la ama pero esta enamorada de Artie por lo que no pueden estar juntas, Santana se enoja y es lastimada. Por último se la ve como un nuevo miembro del Club de Celibato.thumb|Santana cantando "[[Trouty Mouth"]] En Original Song , la relación de Santana y Brittany se explora un poco más, mostrándo que esta herida por el hecho de que ella la rechazó por Artie . Luego de decidir que New Directions hará canciones originales, Santana dice que todos deberían tener una opurtunidad para escribir posibles canciones para las Regionales . Luego, Santana canta una canción compuesta por ella para Sam llamada Trouty Mouth (Boca de Pez), con casi un tono sarcástico, Donde termina avergonzando a Sam por su gran boca. Luego de haber ganado las Regionales, el club vota por el MVP (miembro más valioso); Rachel . Incluso Santana voto por Rachel. thumb|left|Santana defendiendo a [[Kurt y Blaine de Dave]]En A Night Of Neglect , Santana menciona que aunque ganaron las Regionales le siguen tirando granizados en la cara. Luego menciona eso cuando se enfreta a Karofsky para defender a Kurt y Blaine diciendole que si no se va de aquí le romperá una nuez o podría irse a ser un fracasado un dia más. Luego de defenderlos recibe la noticia de que Sunshine Corazon no vendrá al concierto ni sus seguidores de Twitter. Cuando Mercedes vuelve, junto con el resto del club glee, la ve interpretando ''Ain't No Way'' . thumb|212px|Santana con su camiseta In Born This Way , Santana se da cuenta que Dave es gay y lo amenaza con eso. Lo usa para que Kurt vuelva a McKinley, para esconder el hecho de que es lesbiana y para convertirse en reina del baile (lo que le permitirá conseguir a Brittany ). Ella y Dave forman un grupo anti-acoso que le permite a Kurt volver a McKinley. Luego en el episodio, le muestra a Brittany la leyenda de su remera para el número Born This Way : "Bitch" (perra). Pero Brittany le muestra una remera que ella misma hizo para Santana y que dice "Lebanase" (libanés), que en realidad quiere decir "Lesbian" (lesbiana). Santana no se atreve a actuar en Born This Way pero mira el número junto con Dave usando la camiseta de Brittany. En Rumors , Brittany en su show online "Fondue for two" declara que "Santana juega para el otro equipo" y aclara rápidamente que puede confirmar esta noticia "Es 100% verdadera". Mientras Finn y Rachel hablan de algunas especulaciones sobre Quinn dentro del periódico.thumb|left|Santana consolando a Brittany Rachel entrega un ejemplar a Finn dentro del cual se esparce la noticia de "¿Que candidata a reina esta pasando demasiado tiempo en el closet?" Finn aclara que no puede ser Quinn ya que es claustrofobica, sin embargo Rachel aclara que "No, esa es Santana". En tanto los chicos dentro del salón Club discuten por los rumores del periódico, una Santana muy enojada entra reclamandole a Brittany lo que dijo en su programa online. Donde Britt le aclara que se referia que antes estaba en "Cheerios" y ahora solo esta con "New Directions" a lo cual Santana solo contesta "¿Y no encontraste una mejor manera de decirlo?" Inspirado por las confrontaciones actuales del Club y en el disco del grupo Fleetwood Mac, el maestro Shuster les asigna escuchar el disco y escoger una canción y darle su toque personal.thumb|Santana cantando "Songbird" Santana al ver a una deprimida Brittany que ha terminado recientemente con Artie, la lleva al Club Glee a solas (ya que considera al pianista como un mueble mas) se decide a cantar "Songbird " una canción que supera a "Landslide" al expresar "sus sentimientos privados" a Brittany. Brittany conmovida por la canción pregunta el por que no puede cantarle eso enfrente de todos sus compañeros. thumb|Santana cantando SongbirdUna asustada Santana le dice que debido a lo que se publico en el periódico escolar, la gente la esta tratando diferente "Me han pedido que me inscriba al equipo de Golf". Brittany al notar su preocupación la invita a ir a su programa, en el cual "ella ira primero" le invitara a ir al "Prom Queen" con ella y le hablara de sus sentimientos a lo cual Santana solo debe decir "Si", Santana acepta, aunque una hora antes del inicio del programa cancela enviando un mensaje de texto a Brittany diciendo "No puedo". Al final de episodio de puede ver a Jacob preguntando a Santana si tiene declaraciones sobre el rumor de que ella y Dave estaban haciéndolo en el asiento de un auto detrás de un cementerio, a lo cual Santana dice "Sin comentarios" sin embargo Jacob le pregunta si tiene algo que decir ya que al investigar quien lanzo ese rumor, se dio cuenta que su IP era de la computadora de Santana, la cual atrapada dice que su computadora fue robada. Aclara rápidamente que su candidatura esta mas fuerte que nunca "Voten por Santofsky" pero en este momento se encuentra con una Brittany enfrente de los casilleros arreglandose, Jacob pregunta si Dave y Santana estan "enamorados como almas gemelas" Santana y Brittany tienen un intercambio de miradas, a la cual Santana aclara que "Si, diría que es correcto" Y se va del lugar lanzando una ultima mirada a Brittany quien solo vuelve su mirada al casillero. thumb|left|Santana con su vestido del baile En Prom Queen, Santana va con Lauren, Kurt y Tina a elegir su vestido, y Kurt confunde su nombre con "Satán", ya que además eligió un vestido color rojo. En el baile, en todas las canciones se le ve junto a Karofsky, pero en algunas escenas de Jar Of Hearts se le ve un poco incómoda. Cuando anuncian que Karofsky es el rey, Santana se burla de Quinn diciéndole que ya ella le ganó. Luego Santana se va del lugar con Brittany y le dice que nadie votó por ella porque se dieron cuenta de que era lesbiana, pero Brittany la apoyó todo el tiempo y le dio las fuerzas para ir a cantar Dancing Queen. En Funeral Santana se muestra junto con otros miembros en las audiciones para el solo en las nacionales, thumb|Santana en su audicion para el solodonde ella interpreta "Back to black" frente a Jesse y el señor Schuester; luego de esto Jesse le dice que no pudo haber mostrado menos emocion. thumb|left|Santana en Nueva York En el siguiente episodio, New York Santana obtiene solos en I Love New York/New York, New York, y más tarde se le ve reclamando con Brittany afuera del baño a que Quinn abra la puerta rápidamente, luego se da cuenta de que Quinn está triste, y Santana intenta ayudarla y le dice que la mejor idea es un corte de pelo. Santana también obtiene solos en Light Up The World. Cuando se entera de que New Directions perdió Santana comienza a gritar en el hotel en donde alojaron a los coros y comienza a decir cosas en español, según Kurt "ella perdió el control". Tercera Temporada thumb En The Purple Piano Project, vemos que Santana ha vuelto a las Cheerios y es ahora la co-capitana junto a Becky Jackson. La primera tarea que les encomienda Sue es destruir los pianos púrpura, y le pregunta a Santana con quien está, si con los perdedores (New Directions) o con los ganadores (las Cheerios), y la chica le responde que está con Sue. Santana canta "We Got The Beat" en el patio de comidas del colegio junto a sus compañeros del coro. Más tarde, durante la presentación de Blaine de "It's Not Unusual", Santana y las demás Cheerios van a bailar con el, y hacia el final de la canción, algunas Cheerios se acercan al piano y lo rocían con gasolina sin que nadie se de cuenta. Luego de que la canción termina, Quinn lanza su cigarrillo sobre el piano y este se enciende en llamas. {C}Poco después, Will encara a Santana por esto y le dice que debe abandonar New Directions, y que no regrese hasta que no pueda demostrar que es leal al Glee Club. Santana se para de su asiento, en la sala de música y abandona la sala, abandonando así el Club de Coro. En I Am Unicorn, vemos a Santana ayudando a Brittany a colgar los afiches de la campaña presidencial de Kurt en los pasillos del colegio, los cuales mostraban a Kurt montando un unicornio sobre un arcoiris. Cuando Kurt aparece y se queja del diseño de los afiches, Santana le dice que el diseño original el unicornio lo estaba montando a él. Kurt se va de allí y Brittany se pone triste, pensando que le falló a su unicornio (es decir, a Kurt), a lo cual Santana la anima diciéndole que la campaña es brillante y que si el chico no puede apreciar eso, entonces no merece tenerla como su asesora. Luego de esto, Santana le dice a Brittany que debería lanzar su propia campaña presidencial, ya que ella es el principal unicornio. En Asian F , menciona que volvió a jurarle lealtad al Glee Club, y que se lo dirá a Sue, le dice a Mercedes que no se está tomando las cosas con la seriedad suficiente. En Pot O Gold Mercedes trata de hacer que Santana se una al club de Shelby. Finn le pregunta a Santana si ayudara ya que siente desconfianza al verla hablar conMercedes anteriormente. Brittany le comenta a Santana de su duende y que quiere compartir su tercer deseo con ella,Santana accede diciendo que tiene pensado dejar New directions para unirse al coro de Shelby y que quiere hacerlo con ella, a la vez desea que Brittany le de la mano.Luego argumenta que deberian mostrar otras voces en el coro, http://images.wikia.com/es-glee/es/images/8/80/Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h42m52s10.pngNew DirectionsAñadida por Geraaardv18no las mismas de siempre y que ahora que Mercedes no esta sera "el show de Rachel yBlaine". Aun con rabia Santana insulta a Rory diciendole que se aleje de Britt y que deje de mentirle con lo del duende. Mientras en el salon de Shelby se le da la bienvenida a las nuevas integrantesSantana y Brittany, y mientras discuten que nombre colocar a su coro, Sugares intimidada por Santana, dejandola completamente callada. Luego de esto deciden el nombre del coro, "The Troubletones" (Las Problematicas) y como primera presentacion interpretan "Candyman" frente a Shelby, Will y Finn En The First Time, Santana argumenta que a Finn le falta experiencia y que es pésimo en la cama. En Mash-Off,Santana y Brittany están en lospasillos del colegio y tanto Finn como Santana intercambian insultos. Todo termina en que Finn reta a Santana a saldar sus diferencias en un partido de quemados (dodgeball). El juego de quemados comienza con un mashup de "Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another", cantado por Santanay Finn. El juego termina con un mano a mano entre Santana y Finn, pero es ella quien finalmente gana, luego de darle de lleno en la cara a Finn con una pelota. Así, las chicas de The Troubletones (excepto porMercedes y Brittany) le lanzan pelotas a Rory, causándole sangrado nasal. Rory defiende a Finn cuando Santana lo insulta, pero ella luego se disculpa por haberlo insultado, sin embargo, también dice que siente mucho que Finn sea un desatre, que no sepa bailar, que New Directions haya perdido las Nacionales por su culpa, y varias razones más. Finn, luego de esto se desespera y pierde la compostura, gritándole a Santana frente a todo el colegio que por qué no sale del closet, dejándola expuesta ante todos, ante lo cual la chica queda completamente devastada. Santana es llamada al despacho de Sue, donde también se encuentran Will y Burt. Sue le explica a Santana que alguien oyó la conversación que ella tuvo con Finn, y que el lesbianismo de Santana será usado como algo en contra de Sue en la campaña para el congreso de un tercer candidato. Santana se va de allí llorando, diciéndoles que aun ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus padres. El episodio termina con el mashup de The Troubletones, quienes cantan "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You". Al final del episodio, Finn le susurra algo al oido a Rachel, lo cual provoca que Santana se acerce a él muy enojada y triste, preguntándole a Finn que le acaba de decir a Rachel, creyendo que le contó que ella es lesbiana. Finn intenta evadirla, y Santana, ya habiendo tenido demasiado de él, le da un cachetazo. Personalidad Santana es como Quinn , se ha mostrado al principio como el estereotipo de la típica porrista. Hermosa, popular y cruel. Santana siente que debido a que pertenece a los Cheerios , ella es mejor que la mayoría de los demás. Rapido comienza a juzgar e insultar e incluso intimidar a la gente, Santana no parece tener ningún problema en presumir su lugar en la escala social que es la Secundaria, insultando a otros estudiantes y mirandolos con desprecio. Al principio de la serie, actua mas como un complice de Quinn, siguiendo sus órdenes y por lo general no interrumpiéndola al hablar. Termina uniéndose a Glee para ayudar a Quinn a vigilar a Finn y a espiar para Sue . thumb|left|206px|Santana peleando con Quinn por contarle a Sue sobre su cirugía. Sin embargo, su relacion con Quinn solo existe si ella se beneficia; luego de unirse al Club Glee y descrubrir que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana empieza a dejar a un lado su amistad e incluso se burla de ella a sus espaldas. Una vez destituida del puesto de capitana de porristas en la segunda temporada, furiosa ataca a la nueva porrista reincorporada Quinn en los pasillos por robarle su puesto en la jerarquía social. thumb|250px|Santana y Brittany. Santana demostro tambien señales de bondad, usualmente luego de un buen numero en el Club Glee . Ella admitió que ama estar en Glee, y que era la mejor parte del día. Siguio estas confesiones diciendo que si alguien les pregunta, que digan que ella lo odia, mostrando que se preocupa mucho por su imagen. Además, después de creer que Glee habia terminado, Santana muestra verdadera emoción y llora. Es extremadamete sensible en oncasiones por razones rídiculas (perdiendo los privilegios de broceando), y es consolada por Brittany , quién parece sacar lo mejor de ella. Santana creció y aprendió a ser un mejor persona gracias a Glee, admite que antes de unirse odiaba a todos en el club, pero que ya no los veía como a cualquiera, sino como a amigos. Aún asi, se pudo haber visto como una antagonista por su mala reputación que es principalmente mostrada por insultar constantemente a Rachel o a otros miembros del club a sus espaldas.thumb|left|200px|Santana peleando con Lauren. Santana se pone celosa facilmente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus parejas o amantes. Se ha molestado principalmente con Rachel , Mercedes ,Artie y Lauren cuando ellos estan en una relación con Puck o Brittany . Cuando Puck le canta a Rachel, ella se pone muy enojada. Cuando Mercedes sale con Puck, ambas se disputan en una pelea de canto antes de que sus conflictos se hagan casi físicos. Cuando Artie y Brittany estan juntos por primera vez, ella intenta separarlos diciéndole a Artie que Brittany solo lo usa por su voz. Y cuando Puck se enamora de Lauren ella la amenaza y terminan peleando en los pasillos. thumb|Santana y Brittany en "Light Up The World" Es muy posible que esto sea porque Santana es simplemente solitaria, lo cual no quiere que se vea en su reputacion e imagen. Aunque quiere que Finn confiese que durmio con ella (aun asi si eso significa que Rachel terminara con el), ella es vista en la recepción de la boda mirandolos a ambos con remordimiento y tristeza mientras se sonríen. En otro caso, cuando las chicas de Glee (salvo Mercedes) tienen una reunión sobre la situción de Kurt y Karofsky , Santana les grita diciéndoles que no la invitaron. Aún después de decubrir sobre que era, Santana se siente herida, pero lo cubre con su actitud de "chica mala". Snixxx Snixxx es, según Santana misma, su alter ego agresivo que sale a la luz cuando siente la necesidad de atacar y ella no puede controlarlo. Ella lo compara con el increíble Hulk, y excusa sus actos de violencia con esta personalidad. Si esto es cierto, esto explicaría sus arranques de ira pese a su naturaleza paciente-vengativa, como en The Substitute y en New York, en los que tuvieron que sostenerla tres personas para que no atacara físicamente a Rachel. Canciones Primera Temporada * I Say a Little Prayer (Coro con Brittany) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Express Yourself * Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) (Coro con Brittany) * The Boy Is Mine (Laryngitis) (Dueto con Mercedes) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version)'' (Journey)'' * To Sir, With Love (Journey) Segunda Temporada * Me Against the Music (Britney/Brittany) (Dueto con Brittany) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * River Deep - Mountain High (Duets) (Dueto con Mercedes) * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Forget You (The Substitute) (Coro con Quinn y Brittany) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (''Blame It On The Alcoho''l) * Landslide (Sexy) (Con Holly y Brittany) * Valerie (Special Education) * Back to Black (Funeral) * Dancing Queen (Prom Queen) (Dueto con Mercedes) * I Love New York/New York, New York * Light Up The World (New York) Tercera Temporada * We Got The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) * Run The World (Girls) (Asian F) (Dueto con Brittany) * It's All Over (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * America (The First Time) * A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (The First Time) (Dueto con Rachel) * Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mash-Off) * One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot * Survivor/I Will Survive * We Are Young * Santa Baby Sexualidad A Santana se la ve cada vez más como si fuera lesbiana mientras pasan las temporadas. Salió y se acostó con muchos chicos, pero tambíen tuvo sexo con Brittany lo que implica que fueron varias ocasiones como en el episodio "Duets". En el episodio "Sexy" Santana confiesa finalmente su "bisexualidad" y que estaba enamorada de Brittany. Se la ve con serios problemas y confusiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, termina muy lastimada por su ex-mejor amiga. Ryan Murphy ha dicho, durante una entrevista, que Santana es lesbiana no bisexual. Relaciones Brittany Pierce Santana y Brittany son porristas y son mejores amigas. Eran consideradas solo amigas hasta el episodio "Sectionals", cuando se descubre que durmieron juntas. Esto se confirmo durante la promocion del sitio de Fox "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" cuando son descriptas como mejores amigas con benficios. Siempre se las ve juntas, tomadas de las manos o cariñosas. Luego deciden ir juntas a una cita con Finn. . Ellas se besan en el episodio "Duets", y aunque Santana dijo que no esta enamorada de ella, parece contradecir esto cuando, llena de celos, ayuda a que Artie rompa con Brittany; aunque parece que esto resulto, ellos vuelven a estar juntos.thumb|240px|Santana y Brittany abrazandose. En el episodio "Sexy " Santana confiensa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con una cancion y admite que esta enamorada y que no quiere estar con ningun otro chico,pero a veces tiene miedo de los comentarios ajenos. A diferencia de ella, Brittany dice que también la ama pero que ahora esta con Artie y que también lo ama, aunque Brittany le promete que si por alguna razón ella rompe con Artie ira directo con Santana. A pesar de esto, Santana desilucionada se ofende y termina realmente lastimada. Noah Puckerman Son vistos saliendo juntos desde los primeros episodios, pero ella rompio con el por sus malas calificaciones y porque nesecita un hombre que la mantenga. Sin embargo, se sigue sintiendo atraída con por el cuando Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes y Lauren se interesan en Puck . Han dormido juntos y han estado sexteandose, pero no son una pareja oficial. En el episodio, "Furt ," Santana dice que ellos salen. Quinn luego le dice, "Solo porque te desnudas con el no significa que tengas una relación" causando que ella se enfurezca. Finn Hudson Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vallan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee . Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo las ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguia enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no sera tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría asi. Pero en "Special Education ," Santana les cuenta a todosy Rachel se enoja con Finn y lo engaña, lo que hace que se separen. Sam Evans thumb|Sam y Santana thumb|Sam y Santana en "Silly Love Songs"En "The Rocky Horror Glee Show ", Santana está interesada en ver los abdominales de Sam. Luego, en "Silly Love Songs", cuando los Warblers cantan, Santana se da vuelta y mira a Sam, ambos se sonríen por un momento. En "Comeback ", Santana convece a Sam que Quinn lo engaño con Finn , lo que provoca el fin de la relación de Sam y Quinn. Ella le propone ser su amante y le dice que quiere "besar su gran boca". Cuando cantan "Sing" Quinn va a bailar con Sam, pero el va con Santana. En "Blame It on the Alcohol" en la fiesta de Rachel se les ve besandose en varias ocaciones. Sin embargo, en "Sexy " Santana le dice a Brittany que no quiere estar con él porque esta enamorada de ella, Brittany al contrario la rechaza para estar con Artie . Luego, Santana se une al Club de Celibato, lo que significa que no tiene relaciones con Sam. A pesar de todo esto, Sam no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de ella a Brittany creyéndo que son solo mejores amigas muy cercanas. En "Original Song " ella escribe una canción orginal, "Trouty Mouth" , para Sam (refiriéndose a sus labios grandes) y la canta en frente del Club Glee. Sam enojado y avergonzado de la canción le pide que deje de cantar. En "Born this Way" Santana quiere ser la reina del baile para poder estar con Brittany, por ahi pasa Sam y ella piensa que no lograra ganar porque Sam no es muy popular y que necesita un jugador de futbol y piensa en Dave Karofsky pero ella descubre que es gay porque lo sorprendio mirandole el trasero a Sam. Santana le propone a Karofsky postularse para rey y reina del baile y ella no dira todos que es gay. Cuando Karofsky se va a disculpar con New Directions confiesan que son novios, Sam queda algo desconsertado. Cuando bailan la cancion "Barbra Steisand" se ven juntos bailando y dejan ver que quedaron como buenos amigos, de vez en cuando se les ve bailando, sentados y hablando juntos.thumb Curiosidades *Desde Journey, siempre ha tenido solos durante una competencia. *Se crió en un barrio llamado "Lima Heigths Adjacents" *Habla español ocasionalmente, en especial con su abuela, a quien llama "abuela" en español. *Tiene ascendencia latina por parte de su abuela, que es de República Dominicana, aunque en realidad no se parece a ella. Frases Primera Temporada ''Temporada 2 '' en:Santana Lopez Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Novias de Sam Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:personajes